Unorganized Paperwork
by Milow Costa
Summary: Sequel to my story The Little Merman  ZoSan . Sanji and Zoro are on their honeymoon and Sanji has left Smoker with tons of paperwork. Is there something Ace can do to share him up? I'm sure our beloved fire fist will figure something out. SMOXACE Slash


So I decided to make a sequel for my lovely readers that is about Smoker and Ace only! Enojy

* * *

><p><strong>Unorganized Paperwork<strong>

Smoker pushed away another pile of papers with a frustrated groan. He thought this kind of boring work would end now when he was only a commodore and not a royal advisor. Apparently Sanji had other plans. The twp princes had left for their honeymoon around one week ago, and there would still be seven days until they would be back home. During that time Brook took care of Zoro's work, and in some weird way; Smoker had gotten the duty of taking Sanji's work. How the hell did an outsider prince get so much work anyway?

The older man decided he needed a little break and leaned back in the big chair. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He has done this for way to many hours. A breeze from the open window blew inside and ruffled his grey hair.

He looked out on the courtyard as two balls of raven hair caught his eyes. Luffy and Ace were making monkey business again. This time poor Marco was the victim of the pranksters. The young man had walked out of the stable only to have a pineapple dropped over his head by Luffy. Now Marco was walking around, seeing nothing; as Ace and Luffy rolled around on the ground laughing.

Smoker snorted, a smirk gracing his lips. The D-boys pranks could be fun if he wasn't the one being victim.

Smoker eyed the freckled face. Tears of laughter were streaming down his cheeks and the smile split his face in two. The raven was truly beautiful. The black curls framing his face. That pointy nose that was covered in childish freckles, his muscled and slender body. Those dark eyes that caught his gaze so easily, looking back at him and- wait…. Looking back at him?

Smoker was dragged out of his dreaming when he realized Ace had caught his gaze, caught him staring. Smoker looked away from the window and back towards all the papers, praying the raven hadn't seen his flushing cheeks. Smoker shrugged his head. He really needed to focus on his work so he could finish it sometime before night arrived.

On the courtyard stood a stunned Ace. He had felt like someone was watching him and his little brother, and when he looked up he saw Smoker's dreamy gaze on him. Ace knew how much his lover hated to sit inside and do boring work, and he felt sorry for the former merman.

"Maybe he needs someone to share him up", Ace mumbled, a grin spreading on his face.

Ace started to walk towards the castle doors when Luffy shouted after him.

"Ace, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to check on Smoker. I'll see you later."

"Ace! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you've never seen a pineapple before!"

"Yeah, yeah; whatever you say Marco", Ace said and waved goodbye before disappearing into the castle.

The raven climbed the stairs two step at a time. After the third stair he stopped to catch his breath. This was ridiculous. Just because Smoker had watched him for a few moments didn't mean he should feel giddy like a love-struck girl and run into the old man's arms. Smoker would surely sit in the office when Ace arrived, walking or running. It's not like he had any other duty to do.

"Ah young Ace, you in a hurry?"

The raven stood upright again and turned to greet the voice. Brook was walking towards him, still same creepy smile as a skeleton had.

"Oh hi Brook. Actually no, I'm not really in a hurry. I mean I don't have to be in a hurry, I just-"

"On your way to meet Mister Smoker?" Brook finished Ace's rambling.

The raven haired boy blushed and looked down on his feet. That old man sure knew way too much of what was going on in this castle. Not that Smoker and Ace was hiding their relationship, but still.

"Well, if that's your destination I will not prevent you any longer", Smoker said and started walking away. "I think our good commodore need a little break from his paperwork. I'll see you two at dinner in one hour."

Ace watched Brook walk away, face still tingling in a red color. This castle sure had weird servants, but thinking of who the prince and the king were, maybe the servants weren't so weird after all.

Brook looked as Ace disappeared around a corner.

"Ah, to be young again", the old advisor said dreamily.

* * *

><p>Three hard knocks on the door made Smoker jerk up from his paperwork.<p>

"Come in", he said with a raised eyebrow.

His expression turned into a frown when he saw who it was that entered the office.

"What do you want Portags? I don't have time for your pranks right now."

Ace immediately got a pout in his face. It was only for show though. Smoker was always greeting him like this.

"Is that really a nice way of greeting your favorite person who comes to visit you in your most depressed time?"

"I hardly think stocks of paperwork could be considered as one of my most depressed times."

"Not when I'm here no", Ace said and winked as he strolled over and sat down in Smoker's lap.

The commodore rolled his eyes. Ace got harder and harder to push away. His usually sour mood didn't work anymore, and the raven had a creepy way of getting under his skin.

"Ace", Smoker started when the raven started to kiss his jaw. "This isn't the best time. I've got a lot of work to do, as you can see."

"Brook said you seemed to need a break", Ace whispered as he started to shuck lightly on his pulse.

"He said wha- ah!" Smoker interrupted himself with a moan when one of Ace's hands rubbed his crotch.

"Calm down Taisa", Ace whispered. "It's not like our relationship is a secret."

Smoker didn't feel like answering since the hand rubbing his crotch had sneaked inside his pants to wrap around his slowly hardening flesh.

Smoker closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He wouldn't give the kid the pleasure in drawing out any noise from him on just a hand-job. Apparently Ace figured Smoker thought just that, because in one swift movement, he slid down from Smoker's lap and placed himself in between the legs. He yanked the pants down and Smoker's erection sprung free.

A hiss escaped from Smoker's throat when the cold air hit him and Ace looked up at his lover with a grin. He would make Smoker do those delicious noises only Ace was allowed to hear.

The pink wet tongue darted out and swirled around the head. Ace slowly ran his tongue up and down the now hard shaft, wetting and tasting it.

Smoker slowly opened one of his eyes and watched as his shaft slowly sank in and out of Ace's mouth. The older man's breath hitched when Ace fastened his pace and caressed Smoker's balls with the hand that didn't hold his hips in place.

"Nngh Portgas, I'm going to- argh."

Ace let the commodore spill his seed inside his mouth, swallowing almost everything. Some sperm escaped his mouth and dribbled down on his cheek and chin.

Ace locked gaze with Smoke, letting the older man catching his breath. The younger male stood up and shrugged off his only clothing, his beloved black shorts. He turned and was about to brush off the stocks of paper from the desk when two big hands grabbed his wrists, keeping his arms in place.

"Don't you dare", a husky voice growled in his ear. "I've been organizing those papers this whole week."

Ace turned his head with a new pout on his face.

"Aw, but Smokey. I've always wanted to do that."

"Keep dreaming kid", Smoker said and twisted Ace around in his grip, rubbing their crotch together.

The older male lowered his head to claim his younger lover's lips.

"So… where do you plan to continue this? On the chair?"

Smoker just looked as Ace made a mocking grin, but when the grin took place in Smoker's face, Ace expression faltered and the raven started to look unsure.

"Err Smoker, what are you thinking? You're making me nervous."

"With much reason", was all Smoker said before he wrapped his hand around Ace's thighs and heaved him up.

Ace yelped and wrapped his arms around the muscular neck and his legs around the hips. Without problems Smoker walked right up the large window, closing the little part that had been open.

"S-Smoker what are you doing?" Ace hissed when his back hit the cold glass. "What if someone see!"

"Oh don't worry kid", Smoker said with a grin and patted the black curls mockingly. "Everybody knows about this, didn't you say that? Besides, the sun reflects into the glass this time a day so it will be harder to see."

Ace was just about to answer he saw the old man through the window perfectly good just fifteen minutes ago, but a lubed finger was showed inside him and his breath hitched. When the fuck did the old man have time to lubricate?

"Being together with you means lubricate at hand every minute every day a week", Smoker answered, even thought Ace hadn't spoken out the question out loud.

"Aw, I'm glad you're caring about me", Ace said with a genuine smile and kissed the frowning fore-head lovingly.

Smoker had started using two fingers, and when the third joined Ace was resting his head on Smoker's shoulder, panting heavily.

"Ah GOD Smoker", Ace almost screamed when the commodore suddenly brushed his prostate. "N-no more… teasing, please!"

The older male grinned and removed his fingers. He had already lubed his shaft while penetrating Ace, using the teens arms and legs to hold him up. The head brushed against Ace tight hole and the former merman waited for a sign to go on. When Ace nodded against his shoulder, the grey-haired man pushed his whole length inside in one swift move. Ace bit his lips to keep from screaming, but a muffled moan was still audible. Fuck it hurt! Ace relaxed and adjusted to the new size inside him, and soon he could tell Smoker to continue. The older male had been restraining himself and was relieved when he could move. He started with slow, deep thrust and Ace meet the slow movements by rolling his hips.

"F-faster", Ace panted into his lover's ear, and Smoker did just that.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, pants and moans filled the office. Smoker felt the familiar heat gather in his lower abdomen and he reached between himself and Ace, grabbing the teen's swollen shaft.

"Nngh", Ace whimpered and felt how he was about to lose control. "Smoker… I-I'm close."

"Me too."

With one last, hard yank Ace came in Smoker's hand and over their chest. The commodore groaned when the tight walls closed around him and after two more thrust, he came too.

The stood in the same position for a while. Well, Smoker stood and Ace was wrapped around him, refusing to let go just yet.

"That was… amazing", Ace said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Yeah", Smoker said with a hoarse voice. "I really needed something else than work."

Ace grinned and traced his fingers through silky gray hair.

"I'm glad I could help- ouch!" Ace shouted.

Smoker had removed him from the window to put him down on the floor, but Ace's sticky skin had been stuck towards the glass.

"Ops, sorry", Smoker said, but he couldn't hide the smirk.

"Yeah I'm sure you are", Ace muttered and rubbed his shore buttocks.

"It's soon time for dinner", smoker said when he gazed over at the sundial outside in the courtyard. "I guess I can prolong my break."

"Of course you can", Ace said with a grin as he pulled his shorts back on place. "Shall we go over there now?"

"I think you need to clean up first", Smoker said with a smirk and sipped up his own pants.

"Oh yeah, but I have another thing I want to do before dinner."

"And what would that be?" Smoker asked a little bored while pulling his white jacket over his upper-body.

With a grin, Ace planted both his arms at the end of the desk and pushed all the papers down on the floor in one swift move.

Smoker only stood there and stared. Oh no, the brat didn't just do that!

"Now we can go eat dinner, but I think I'll run; just for fun."

The red color in the commodore's face grew redder as he saw the freckled young man leave the office in high speed.

"PORTGAS! GET YOUR FUCKABLE ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN GIVE IT SOME BEATING!"

Downstairs stood a confused Brook and a startled Marco as Ace flew down the stairs

"Oh god, I did not just hear him say that", Marco said with a groan.

"Yohohoho! Young couple these days!" Brook said with a laugh.

The castle sure had been a more interesting place since Sanji and Smoker moved in.

* * *

><p>So there was the sequel! Hope you like that little ending on my long story. I'm writing on a few ZoSan stories, but I have some SmoAce up my sleeve to so don't worry! Right now it's summer-break and I'm enjoying it to the fullest! Until next story, Ciaossu!  Milow


End file.
